The Rebels of the Underground
by deep blue secret
Summary: (Adopted from Dalek's Anonymous) To the used and abused, unknown and unappreciated, the lost, unwanted, misunderstood, scared, different, hidden, thrown away and runaways.Harry was no one compared to his Twin, Asher Stephen Potter,theboywholived.He ran away when he was 5,and now he's back and everyone wants them on there side.But the old harry no longer exist. never mess with fate.
1. Walking the line

**June 1997**

Severus Snape was not having a good day; the sneer on his face was a clear sign of his present mood. He'd been woken up far too early by the annoyance that was known as the Order of the Flaming Chickens' meeting; sitting next to the Potter Senior who raved on and on about his son, who by someone's bright idea has been let into the order.

The boy in question was sitting with his chest puffed up next to his idiotic friend Ronald Weasley. The fact that neither of them killed themselves in Potions was a miracle and a statement to Snape's amazing ability to keep the dunderheads in line.

He could feel a headache coming on when Molly Weasley's shrill voice penetrated his hearing, complaining about something she knew nothing about. He began to question his sanity at joining such a group before reminding himself of the previous meeting that day. At least none of this hurt like the Cruciatus Curse. (Although it was getting close.)

To add insult to injury, after having to get up at such an ungodly hour without time for coffee, he was forced to sit through a Death Eater meeting and he was then ordered to spend the night brew various potions without any explanation.

Being a spy was hard for anyone to do; being a double agent was something else. Both sides knew you were with the other, and one had to give enough information to keep each side happy without revealing anything that would get them killed. It was hard and a fine line to walk; either side wouldn't hesitate before killing him if they believed him loyal to the other. He was not stupid he know that if he was not such a benefit to both side they would take away the risk his very existence creates.

Don't let Dumbledore's grandfather look fool you, he was as ruthless and manipulative as any Dark Lord. Maybe he was more, judging the amount of time he'd been alive and everything he'd survived.

His mind had wandered off, not paying attention to whatever they were talking about in the meeting. Instead he chose to look around the room at his "allies"; the Weasley clan was here in all their red headed glory which included the mother, father and six sons. Why were they allowed to breed to such an extent? The only ones not completely brainwashed were the twins and perhaps the oldest. The twins, while pranksters were smart, their business was brilliant and racked in a pile of money, unlike the rest of the family that were always scraping the bottom of the barrel. The twins had been a pain in his ass in class, they had some talent with potions but no drive if it had nothing to do with pranks. Instead of working they preferred to make everyone's potions fail with varying success. To say he was happy to see the back of them was an understatement. In the Order meetings it was another matter, they weren't as brainwashed as the rest of their family and took their time to make an opinion.

Turning to the older members; the Aurors of various age, Moody, who was as paranoid as ever. Severus couldn't help but respect the scarred man; he was a survivor much like himself. Sure, many considered him insane but such actions had also saved his life. Sanity was overrated if you were dead. Tonks was an idiot and blindly followed the coot. Kingsley seemed to have a decent head on his shoulders but he trusted too easily. He was unsure about the others having not found them worth the time to form an opinion.

Then there were his "peers", the Marauders and Lily Potter. He never quite got over his childhood rivalry but more than anything, he couldn't stand the Potters' treatment of their son. If Asher was going to save them all, then Snape would join the Dark Lord happily knowing he was on the winning side. After all, that spoil little brat couldn't even pass half his classes, let alone take on the Dark Lord. Sirius ,surprisingly, on the other hand had grown up a bit but he would never say he liked the man;Minerva was the only one that he would talk to civilly.

Overall he couldn't decide which group was worse. Not to mention if these were his enemies , he had no allies.

In truth, he wanted the meeting over in hopes he could go to The Club that night, the only place where he wasn't a pawn and was seen as himself, nothing more.

"Severus." The coot's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he turned towards those damned twinkling eyes.

He chose to answer by a raised eyebrow.

"My boy," continued Dumbledore, "we need all the allies we can get. I think we should the Underground?"

It shocked Severus when the question was posed. How dare he ask such a thing, the Underground was neutral in every sense of the word.

"Headmaster, what are you asking?" He paused unsure how to phrase it. "It's insane."

Well, that's one way.

He continued, "The underground accepts anyone they don't distinguish between light and dark, they don't care for war."

"But they have stopped Death Eater raids before."

"That was internal matters, it's not—" The Headmaster didn't let him finish.

"Please, Severus," he cut in, "we need their help to stop Voldemort."

Now he'd done it, he couldn't say no, it'd topple him off the line he walked. Gritting his teeth he knew what his only option was.

"Fine, but I can't promise anything." His sneer had come back in full force.

"Excellent,Now I already asked for an appeal, I want you to enter one one of their sections and befriend some of their people to pull them over to the right , and Severus, please take Remus with you, they'll allow him entrance because of his situation. lovely, wonderful!" Before either he or Remus could refuse. Dumbledore finished the meeting and left.

'I'm screwed,' was his only thought.

Remus watched as everyone started to leave the meeting and he couldn't help but wonder what Dumbledore had just volunteered him for. Sure he'd heard of the Underground, the place that housed those that society didn't want. He'd always imagined it as a place for the homeless, for the more savage of his werewolf brothers, a place for the dark to linger. So why would we want their help?

He'd heard rumors of course, some said that the underground took anyone and cared for them; a member would always have their protection. Rumors ran around about of powerful wizards who lead it, the dark creatures that find sanctuary.

But rumors meant nothing and he'd never found any truth to such words.

His amber eyes looked upon the dark shape of Severus Snape, his face giving nothing away besides his ever present sneer and look of hatred that he gave to the world. As if sensing his eyes, the man looked at him, holding his gaze for a moment before standing up and walking over to him.

"Let's go," were the only words he spoke before heading to the door.

Remus had little time to move before he'd lose sight of the potions master. He followed him before he could ask where.

The unlikely duo arrived to the front of Severus' house. He lived in a well furbished, three bedroom house located on the outskirts of London. It was simple, clean and looked nothing like a dark dungeon most people assumed it to be.

Severus led Remus through the main hallway and into the living area, gesturing to the nearest seat before leaving the room in search of something. Remus spent the next few moments studying the room. It gave off a soothing feeling, an unlit fireplace was in front of the couch he currently sat on, a small coffee table was found to the right and a bookshelf off to the side. There was an old radio in a corner and an unread newspaper perked on the back of the couch. Overall, it looked like a place to spend the night reading and relaxing.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Remus quickly turned his head towards the noise, finding Severus watching him from the doorway, holding a box in his hand. He moved over to the other chair sitting across from the werewolf.

"How much do you know about the Underground?" It was the best place to start with what they were about to do.

Remus carefully sifted through all his knowledge and answered as truthfully as possible.

"Next to nothing, I've heard rumors, but no solid facts. I know they take in anyone and it's a place for those away from war and sides, the Dark are accepted there." He shrugged at the statement and studied the man before him.

Severus' sneer was gone from his face and his eyes were as unreadable, as always. His deep voice filled Remus' thoughts as he listened carefully.

"The Underground is about more than that. It was started as a place to go for those who had none. It's a place for those that society couldn't accept or didn't want. The Ministry of Magic hates anything Dark no matter what it's used for. To them, it's all evil and those that associate with it automatically are too. What you must understand is the Underground isn't a place for murderers or those that wish others harm, it's a place for people to live without fear of discrimination. They don't care who or what you are. They care that you abide by their laws and treat others equally. Blood matters nothing to them, neither does social standing or your beliefs."

His voice seemed to grow more emotional, losing was its sharp edge or deep drawl.

"They are proud of whom they are, no one is ashamed of what they are and to hide yourself is one of the greatest betrayals a person can do. It doesn't matter who you might be, as long as you are yourself. That is one of the few things to keep in mind, that and that you can't look down on anyone, everybody is equal if you're one of them."

"To get into the Underground, you must be sponsored by a full member for entry, and then as long as you don't cause trouble, you are put on probation for a year. You must be proud of what you are. The Underground wouldn't accept a werewolf who hides that part of him."

Remus had never felt quite as confused as he did now. Be proud of that monster within him? Be accepting of those that preyed on the weak, those that dwelled in darkness?

Could he do that?

He nodded as he spoke. "I will try my best to fit in." It was the best he could do.

Severus was silent before accepting the answer.

**Ah, how do you like them apples. it's mostly(or entirely) like the original, with a few changed words, phrases and deleted a few things. In the next chapter their going to the underground, their not going to met the group yet but their going to learn about this new society of people and the how the underground is run. In the original version Severus is already apart of this world, he is not going to be here, though he will eventually. And we'll learn were his knowledge,though limited, came from.**


	2. AN

Not how I wanted my first fic to go—but oh well. Some sinner decided to steal in church (my backpack—containing my debt card, wallet that contains about 67 in cash, phone, and notebook with the rough draft for this story). I had three chapters done and working quiet nicely on the forth if I do say so myself.

So for the last week I have been trying to recover some of the stuff I remember, sorry to say it's a blank. Every time I think I got it, it doesn't sound right, making me second guess the entire sorry line and plot.

So in all my wisdom I decided to do the whole thing over instead of trying to remember what I have already wrote. I have to warn you though, it may go stightly different than I promised, since then I have been playing with some different Ideas. We'll just see how it goes, K

=Deep Blue Secret


End file.
